


hello, my soulmate

by cryystal_m00n



Series: obligatory cliche tropes [2]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: jaehyeong started hearing this voice in his head when he was four. the thing is that he kept on hearing it.(or, 5 times jaehyeong doesn't know who the voice in his head belongs to and one time he did.)





	hello, my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my favorite soulmate trope there is  
> next on the line might be the fake dating au  
> enjoy

1.

 

it happened first when jaehyeong was four. he was sitting with one of his best friends, a five year-old named kim woosung, sprawled on the younger’s floor drawing robots and princesses on one of jaehyeong’s shirts. woosung convinced him that with a shirt like that he would be the coolest kid in kindergarten. 

 

jaehyeong agreed because he heard the word ‘cool’ and also because he couldn’t really say no to his hyung. he thought that he had to do whatever the elder said so that said boy could still be his friend.   

 

they befriended when their mothers decided to take both of them to their ‘neighborhood motherhood association’, and soon after they played with a set of teacups two years ago, they became inseparable. wherever woosung went, jaehyeong would follow; if one of them wanted to go to the park, the other would come without hesitation. 

 

everyone in the neighborhood knew about the two little troublemakers.

 

so, while reaching for the pink marker to color in his robot, jaehyeong heard a voice in his head, loud and clear. ‘ _ i want some green,’  _ it said. he lifted his head, blinking around his room in confusion. woosung was busy filling in the empty spaces of the shirt with little flowers and planets. he didn’t look as if he had wanted to talk, let alone actually do it, too engrossed in his drawing. 

 

he shook his head, turning back to the pink princess robot at hand. he hoped that whoever that was had found the green they wanted.

  
  
  
  
  
  


2.

 

he had later found out that the one he had heard was presumably his soulmate. his mother told him about them, saying that it must be someone close to him since you can hear them only if you have a strong connection with them. 

 

but jaehyeong didn’t want a soulmate. he wanted to stay with woosung and draw and play and do anything but meet his soulmate. 

 

however, he thought that he wouldn’t mind if woosung turned out to be the one. he wouldn’t mind because then the elder would stay with him forever and ever. that way, nothing could make them part ways. 

 

the night his mother had talked to him about it, he closed his eyes while laying in bed, telling his soulmate that he is ‘sorry, i’m sure you are great and all, but i don’t want you right now’. 

 

the last thing he heard before falling asleep was a soft  _ ‘jae?’ _ . 

  
  
  
  
  
  


3.

 

after he had said that he doesn’t want them, there were no more foreign voices in his head, just his boring old voice. and he was happy with that. that way he had spent more time with woosung. 

 

besides woosung, there were two new additions to his friend list: hajoon and dojoon, who joined them in middle school. so now, jaehyeong has three best friends with whom he spent most of his free time. 

 

they decided the summer before they started high school, that they should do something epic, something to mark the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. they settled on going camping, somewhere close to home so that their parents won’t worry over their children being eaten by a bear. 

 

they had their parents take them to the camping site, and before they knew it, they were alone, setting up their tents and starting the fire. jaehyeong and woosung spent most of their day trying to ensure that the tent will not fall on their heads while they sleep, while hajoon was laughing at their incompetence as he was making s’mores only for himself.    
  


after hours of struggle, they were finally able to enjoy the treats that hajoon has been making. they all sat around the fire, woosung snuggled into jaehyeong’s side, a blanket covering them both. dojoon was reading them puns from his notes on his phone, hajoon trying and failing not to hit him after he insisted on doing finger guns as soon as he was done with one.

 

the youngest was playing with woosung’s hair, petting it gently when it happened again.  _ ‘i’m hungry’ _ . he looked around, surprised to have heard the voice again after years of silence. he watched how hajoon hit one laughing dojoon with his s’more stick, the latter beginning to beg for mercy when his friend threatened to throw him in the fire. woosung was hiding his smile in jaehyeong’s neck, arms tightening their hold around his waist.

 

_ i hope you get your food. _

 

and with that he went back to laughing at his friends’ antics, not caring about the whole soulmate thing anymore.

 

if he were to pay attention he would’ve noticed the weird look woosung had given him, the frown on his face, before it disappeared, replaced by the ever present easy going smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  


4.

 

he was walking with dojoon down the hallway, going back from the vending machine to their respective classrooms, when woosung came rushing into him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. 

 

“hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, holding his best friend just as tight. 

 

“protect me.”

 

“wha--” he didn’t get to finish before park jaehyung came running after him, dragging with him brian kang, his best friend and crush since kindergarten, along with him.

 

“sam, uncuff us right now!” jae yelled, pointing with his free hand to the one that was tied to brian’s.

 

woosung, if possible, hid himself even more behind the taller boy. jaehyeong felt him shaking his head. “it was matt’s idea! kill him, not me!” he shrieked as he hit jae’s hand away.

 

jaehyeong sighed, turning around to pick the elder up in his arms. “i’m sorry, jae, but me and my boyfriend have to go make out under the bleachers,” he announced, before walking out of the school and going for the football field.   
  


the elder stared up at his friend. 

 

“mm?”

 

“why did you say that?”   
  
the boy laughed, putting the smaller down on the grass, before taking a seat next to him. “i was saving your stupid, idiotic, dumb ass,” he said, laying on the grass and throwing the elder a small smile. “wanna skip class?”

 

woosung laid down next to him, putting his head on his chest. “wake me up when we have to go.” 

 

the younger kissed his hair, humming in response.    
  


_ i love him. _

 

for some reason, his heart started aching at those words. he at least hoped the person loved them back.

  
  
  
  
  
  


5.

 

after years of woosung cheering and screaming at matt’s basketball games and at jae’s gigs, it finally happened. kim woosung, age 18, had lost his voice. so that turns jaehyeong, the only one that can still somehow understand him, into his translator, meaning that they are more glued to the side than before, if that is even possible.

 

they were supposed to meet up with dojoon and hajoon at the latter’s house for a ghibli marathon. the only problem was that the three decided to start it at 9 in the morning, an ungodly hour if you ask jaehyeong. which is why woosung has been poking his cheek for the past five minutes trying to get him to wake up.

 

jaeheyong could feel each poke, but the longer the elder did it, the less he wanted to get out of bed and leave and walk through snow only to fall back asleep at hajoon’s. he would very much rather just stay in his warm and comfortable bed. 

 

but the poking didn’t stop. the poking never stopped when it came to woosung. but besides the poking, there was a voice that jaehyeong was sure shouldn’t be there.

 

_ jae, jae, jae, jaehyeong, jae, jeff, jeffery, jefferson, wake up! _

 

now that made him open his eyes. “did you just talk?” he asked, looking confused.    
  


woosung just shook his head.

 

“then wha-- how?”

 

_ jae?  _

 

“h-hyung?”   
  


_ took you long enough, idiot. _

 

jaehyeong blinked in surprise, not knowing what else to do. “i…”

 

the elder just sighed and pulled him in for a kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


+1   
  


jaehyeong looked at his fiance, before looking down at their hands.  this was truly happening, they were actually getting married. after jaehyeong finally realized that the one he was hearing in his head was woosung, they started dating, soon enough becoming the most disgusting couple in school, fighting for the titled with jae and brian. 

 

woosung’s smile brought him back, however. he smiled back at his soon to be husband, squeezing his hands. 

 

the priest asked them the long awaited question, this only making woosung’s smile become bigger.   
  


_ i do. _

 

“i do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
